Piezoelectric motors, using piezoelectric ceramics to effect linear or rotary motion are well known. As with a magnet motor, these ceramic motors effect motion in only one dimension, i.e., for a linear motion, back and forth along a line and for rotary motion, clockwise or anti-clockwise about a single axis or line. Hence the one dimension limitation.
However, at times, it is desirable to move an object in more than one dimension, more than just back and forth or rotate clockwise and anti-clockwise. In the past, this required a complex arrangement of motors and gears.